


O Destino de Draco Malfoy

by henriqnuns



Series: Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Draco Malfoy está no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Enquanto a escola é preenchida por um sentimento de aventura, por conta do Torneio Tribuxo, o loiro não consegue pensar em uma coisa além de Harry Potter, o garoto que o faz ter pesadelos quase todos os dias desde o primeiro ano.A paixão por Harry é intensa a ponto de fazer Draco ser uma das pessoas mais cruéis da escola, mesmo que ele não queira isso. Amar Harry Potter, um garoto, não era a coisa certa a se fazer. Draco precisa honrar seu nome.Algo difícil de se fazer quando seu amado está correndo perigo em um jogo em que ele sabe que alguém sairá ferido...





	O Destino de Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história contem conteúdo delicado e/ou gatilhos, que de forma alguma foram tratados de forma proposital pelo autor; assim como as ações sucedidas pelos vilões não refletem em nada às opiniões do autor.
> 
> Para complementar a leitura, mas não obrigatória e nem continuada, estão disponíveis: 50 Tons de Draco Malfoy e 12 Meses de Draco Malfoy.

‒ CAPÍTULO UM ‒

** _Draco pede passagem_ **

Carta № 1

5 de Setembro de 1991

_Queridos pai e mãe,_

_Hogwarts vem se mostrando ser um lugar mais estranho do que eu achava ser. Os professores são impertinentes e bisbilhoteiros, vivem me fazendo perguntas sobre a relação de nossa família com o Ministério. Sem contar o professor Dumbledore, esse velho matreiro na qual criei uma grande negatividade._

_Se tivesse uma coisa que eu mais desejasse, nesse momento, era voltar para casa. Estou com saudades da sua comida, mamãe, e dos truques estranhos e malvados que você me ensinava, papai._

_Tudo aqui é tão estranho e confuso, não há como não sentir o cheiro daqueles que não são sangue puro e principalmente daqueles que traem os seus. Logo no meu primeiro dia, encontrei com uma garota que simplesmente criei um nojo eterno; Hermione Granger. E, inesperadamente, ela tem dois amigos estranhos._

_Um deles é tão pobre que nem deve ter colchões em sua casa, certamente, um Weasley. E o outro... O outro se chama Harry Potter e ele é completamente diferente de seus dois amigos, apesar de igualmente estranho. Ele tem aquela confusa cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, aqueles olhos claros e um sorriso bobo no rosto de como alguém que nunca havia falado sobre Hogwarts._

_Estou agora na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e o sono já está vindo. Amanhã, tenho minha primeira aula de Voo. Preciso ir._

_Espero uma resposta o quanto antes._

_Com carinho, seu filho,_

_Draco_

Carta № 2

17 de Dezembro de 1993

_Queridos pai e mãe,_

_As coisas estão ficando mais difíceis para mim. A cada dia, sinto cada vez mais a pressão de Potter, toda a história que ele carrega só me coloca para baixo. Hogwarts já não é mais um problema para mim, nem o professor Dumbledore._

_Harry Potter é um problema para mim. O jeito que ele olha para mim, a forma como esbarra em meu ombro pelos corredores. Tudo isso me deixa imensamente bravo, mas não consigo ficar zangado com Potter por muito tempo. É automático, logo tudo aquilo estranho e confuso que se remexe dentro de mim retorna e tudo que eu posso sentir por ele é... Afeto._

_Eu sei que isso é errado e que você não me quer mais pensando nessas coisas, papai. Mas é algo que está dentro de mim e eu não posso tirar. Eu tenho que viver com isso e de alguma forma acreditar que um dia eu poderei me acertar com ele._

_Depois de tudo que eu fiz com ele, Harry continua a me mandar sorrisinhos durante as aulas. Eu não sei se o problema sou eu... Ou sou eu._

_Preciso de um tempo._

_Talvez eu venha a não passar o Natal com vocês esses anos. Existem coisas mais importantes que precisam ser discutidas aqui._

_Com carinho, de seu filho,_

_Draco_

Carta № 3

2 de Setembro de 1994

_Queridos pai e mãe,_

_Algo está me deixando louco. Completamente louco. Vocês já devem saber, mas mesmo assim preciso discorrer aqui sobre isso. Na noite passada, no jantar de boas-vindas aos alunos da escola, o diretor Dumbledore anunciou algo que deixou todos os alunos, _todos_, alvoraçados._

_Hogwarts será “sede” de um campeonato estranho e completamente mágico, na qual um aluno de três escolas diferentes irá concorrer pela Taça Tributo. Confesso que não prestei muita atenção nisso, toda a minha atenção estava em Harry Potter e em como seu cabelo cresceu estranhamente nas férias. Agora ele está tão... Lindo._

_O problema é que algo ruim está tomando conta de minha consciência. Mesmo sabendo que a competição é restrita a alunos menores de 17 anos, algo dentro de mim diz que Harry pode estar sofrendo um sério perigo. Talvez ele acabe dentro desse torneio..._

_De alguma forma que eu não consigo imaginar._

_E vocês sabem o quanto é difícil imaginar, para mim, Harry Potter em perigo. Mesmo após a minha falha tentativa de me redimir e contar o que sinto por ele no ano passado. Eu preciso de ajuda, de vocês._

_Harry está cada vez mais tomando conta de mim. E eu temo perde-lo._

_Caso isso aconteça._

_Não irei saber o que fazer._

_Espero respostas rápidas._

_De seu apaixonado filho,_

_Draco_

Draco Malfoy acordou de supetão, gritando. Apesar da madrugada que já se fazia, ainda havia algumas luzes de varinhas pelo dormitório. Essas mesmas luzes rapidamente se apagaram quando perceberam que ele havia acordado. Ele ainda não entendia esse medo que todos tinham dele e de seu pai. Isso tudo era tão estranho. O que seu pai havia feito de tão ruim para algo do tipo acontecer.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos já se desviavam para aqueles cabelos bagunçados, para aquele sorriso bobo e aqueles óculos redondos caindo sobre o rosto perfeitamente delineado de Harry Potter.

Suspirando baixinho, Draco levantou-se de sua cama e desceu as escadas até a Sala Comunal. As janelas das masmorras deixavam uma fina luz da lua entrar e iluminar um pouco do espaço de sofás e tapetes verdes.

Como esperava, a Sala Comunal estava vazia. Nada além de quadros e mais quadros de antigos alunos e desenhos confusos que tanto insistiam em dormir ali. _O bruxo mais velho do mundo e o que ele faz com as rosas_ estava descansando calmamente em sua ponte em frente a um lago.

O senhor que habitava aquele quadro era um dos mais velhos e o primeiro na qual Draco havia realmente prestado atenção. O velho era tão debilitado e confuso, segurando aquelas rosa, os pés na água gelada do lago. Ele estava apaixonado, coitado. Apaixonado por um quadro na Torre da Corvinal. Mais precisamente pela moça que habitava aquele quadro. Uma garota tão mais nova que ele.

Agora, o velho estava dormindo no chão gelado e duro da ponte do quadro, sentindo o frio da noite. Em parte, Draco se sentia como ele. A paixão estranha e antiga por Harry, a forma como ele o tratava mal pelos corredores e aulas. Agora, ele estava ali, acordado no meio da madrugada, não sabendo exatamente o que estava fazendo.

O terceiro dia de aula estava prestes a iniciar e ele não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar Harry, mesmo sabendo que quase todas as suas aulas seriam juntas a partir daquele ano.

Seus amigos já estavam percebendo que algo estava acontecendo entre eles, mesmo que Harry não soubesse. Toda noite, Draco imaginava como seria sua vida se ambos se amassem, namorassem e fossem da mesma casa. Era um pouco impossível, mas era algo na qual ele adorava passar horas e horas a fio imaginando.

Então, quando estava prestes a voltar para o dormitório, o sono retornando, escutou aquela voz serena em seus ouvidos, logo atrás de si.

— E aí, loiro! – o bruxo mais velho do mundo disse. — Insônia ou paixão?

Draco olhou para o quadro. Não gostava, de forma alguma, daquele apelido que o quadro havia lhe dado, mas sabia que era impossível brigar com um quadro sem parecer louco. E, também, não queria gritar no meio da madrugada.

— Os dois – respondeu, não querendo pensar muito em _paixão_.

O homem tossiu levemente.

— Você não está muito preocupado com o torneio, não está? – ele debochou, sabia o que se passava dentro daquela cabecinha. — Quem é a pessoa por quem você perde as suas noites? Desde o primeiro dia, você vem aparecendo aqui... Quem é?

Isso era algo que constantemente acontecia; ele descia, por conta de seus pesadelos sinistros, e encontrava com o velho. O homem lhe perguntava de quem se tratava a pessoa e Draco simplesmente fazia aquela pergunta que tanto incomodava o homem.

— Por que você ama Arabela?

Arabela era a garota do quadro na Torre da Corvinal na qual o velho estava apaixonado. Ele logo se traiu e voltou a se sentar no chão da ponte. Algo mergulhou nas águas escuras abaixo da ponte, era o monstro de quem o velho tanto tinha medo e por quem ele empunhava a varinha sempre que escutasse um som diferente.

Era incrível como existia todo outro mundo dentro dos quadros. Draco se surpreendia com cada coisa que aprendia, todos os dias, com aquele homem. Nesse dia, porém, ele parecia não ter muito a favor de contar uma história.

— É uma pessoa... Do meu ano – respondeu Draco. Era a primeira resposta que ele dava a essa pergunta. — Ela é tão linda...

— É uma garota? – o velho perguntou interessado. Talvez pudessem compartilhar ideias de cantadas ou coisas do tipo.

Draco sorriu ironicamente, mesmo que de uma forma falsa.

— Quem dera fosse uma garota, velho – disse. — É um garoto. Um lindo e atraente garoto.

— Entendo – respondeu o homem cabisbaixo. — E ele sabe que você gosta dele? Que você está apaixonado...

— Eu não estou apaixonado! 0 gritou Draco.

— Não é o que você diz nas suas cartas para seus pais! – o velho gritou, sem medo do garoto.

Draco ficou vermelho repentinamente. Sentou-se de uma forma que conseguisse fitar o quadro de uma melhor forma. O velho parecia estar quase rindo da cara estranha que o loiro estava fazendo.

— Não, ele não sabe – agora era ele quem estava cabisbaixo. — Mas, ele sorri de uma forma tão diferente para mim, todas as manhãs, é como se ele também estivesse...

— Se apaixonado por você – completou o velho. — Acredite menino, isso também acontecesse comigo. E acredite, Arabela está apenas querendo brincar com a minha cara e o meu coração.

Draco sentiu uma pontada estranha em seu peito, efeito das palavras frias do homem e como isso havia lhe dado uma nova visão de Harry. Talvez se ele também estivesse apenas o fazendo de palhaço e o fazendo criar esperanças que nunca iriam ser recompensadas?

— Não. – disse por fim. — Harry não é uma pessoa assim...

— Harry? Harry Potter?! – o velho voltou a ficar de pé. — Você está apaixonado por Harry Potter?

Draco também se levantou e bateu com força no quadro, que balançou e fez o homem cair de bunda no chão.

— Calado, demônio! – gritou. — Não ouse contar isso para ninguém. Está me ouvindo? Você não sabe o quê posso fazer com você...

— Rasgar meu quadro? – o velho soltou uma gargalhada. — Apaixonado do jeito que você está, acredito que apenas irá se deitar e chorar pelo garoto que nunca vai te dar a devida atenção.

Draco não percebeu quando tirou a varinha de seu bolso e indicou para o quadro. Quando percebeu, sentiu uma luz estranha em seu olho. Olhou pela janela, o sol já aparecia. Quantas horas ele havia ficado ali, conversando com o homem velho?!

Olhou para o quadro, o homem havia sumido de medo. Voltou a se sentar. E se ele estivesse certo? Não, ele não poderia. Harry nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas. Não _com ele_.

Draco suspirou uma segunda vez. Precisava sair daquele lugar antes que ficasse cheio. Ele precisava encontrar Harry. Antes que o velho retornasse e colasse mais asneiras em sua cabeça.


End file.
